1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to software applications in computer memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, corporate data is managed by a centralized Information Technology (IT) department. End-users are provided access to corporate data, such as within situational applications, via an identification name and/or password, as well as through anonymous accessibility (for data that allow anonymous access). While much of the data within a situational application is presented through graphical user interfaces, a large quantity of data remains embedded within the application in order to perform various processing functions. Frequently, data is available to view, however the owner, or builder of the situational application remains anonymous. When the builder of a situational application is anonymous, or difficult to contact, mistakes found within the situational application may never be corrected.
Mistakes are often found within the text of an application, within the activity of an application, or in the appearance of an application. Typically, a general corporate help desk facility accepts problem reports; however help desks are rarely intimately knowledgeable about the particular application or function where the end-user has spotted a problem. With a rise in the trend for independent users to develop their own ad-hoc applications (situational applications), a demand for increased end-user access to data is apparent. End-users require a means to intervene in situational application problems without the intervention of an IT department and/or help desk.